


Silly Scented Markers

by dresdendisco



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresdendisco/pseuds/dresdendisco
Summary: Kid!ficBrendon loves his scented markers.He's not very happy when he finds someone else using his markers.





	Silly Scented Markers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if anything's spelt wrong. I'm not American.

Brendon Urie only liked kindergarten because he liked the scented markers that were there. The other shops didn't have the same scented marker. The scented markers at kindergarten were  _magical_. 

His mom would buy other scented markers but they weren't the same ones from kindergarten so Brendon, being the troublesome 4 year old he is, would throw a tantrum and scream about how "These awen't it!!! Kindergawten onwy!!" and would then pout and stick his thumb in his mouth. His mom would complain about that which would just make Brendon cry some more.

Brendon loved the scented markers so much at kindergarten. Everyone knew it: the teachers, even the kids. No one touched his scented markers. Yes,  _his_.

That's why when Brendon came into school one day, he was angry that someone was using  _his_ scented markers. It was a skinny boy. Lanky, with brown hair that matched his eyes. Brendon doesn't care what he looks like. He was angry. That's why, as soon as his mom had left to go to work, he screamed. Loud.

Everyone quickly looked to see where the screaming had come from. Even the boy who was using Brendon's scented markers. No one had ever heard Brendon scream so it was safe to say everyone was well, confused.

His hands were balled up. He was small, smaller than everyone else, so it's not like he was going to do any damage.

Then, he burst out crying. Tears pouring from his eyes, he put his thumb in his mouth and then slumped to the floor, knees pulled up to his chest.

The teacher, his favorite one, Mrs. Smith came over and asked, "Hey, Brendon, what's the matter sweetie?" Brendon continued crying and pointed to where the boy was. The one using  _his_ markers. 

Mrs. Smith looked over and a look of realisation came across her face. "Oh, honey, that's Ryan. He's new. He didn't know. How about you go over there and ask for them back?" Brendon briefly nodded and crawled over there, pouting with his thumb still in his mouth.

"Thas mine mawkers," Brendon said when he reached Ryan. He pointed to the markers. Ryan didn't acknowledge him and continued a bad drawing of a dog. Brendon thought it was really bad.

Brendon began sulking and then said, "Tha' dog ugly. Iss so bad." Ryan then looked up and frowned. His dog didn't look  _that_ bad but he still ended up crying anyways. Ryan ran off to find the teacher and that's when Brendon smiled and took his markers back and drew his butterfly.

Ryan walked back over, Mrs. Smith in tow. "Brendon, that wasn't very nice now was it?" Brendon didn't answer and he could hear Ryan's sobs. "Let's share, yes?" Brendon looked away and that was when the bell ran. It was playtime. 

Brendon left his markers there and ran off outside, he loved playtime. The sandpit was the best.

*

Coming back in from playing in the sand by himself, he noticed Ryan was using his markers  _ ~~~~again_. Doing it twice in one day, was not acceptable to Brendon.

Determined, he marched over to Ryan and that was when he lifted his hand and smacked Ryan's arm. It wasn't even that hard so he wasn't sure why Ryan was crying but Ryan was crying hard and Mrs. Smith came over.

"Brendon! No, we don't hit do we? Let's talk outside. Come on Ryan," Mrs. Smith had never raised her voice with Brendon so that's why Brendon obeyed. He loved Mrs. Smith, he didn't want her to be angry with him.

Walking out the class, Ryan then pushed Brendon and Brendon hit his head on the door frame and burst out crying. "Boys, stop." Mrs. Smith said sternly.

Mrs. Smith set a table up with 3 chairs. "Brendon, why did you hit Ryan for?" Brendon only replied with, "mawkers."

"Ryan, why did you push Brendon into the door?"

"He pwushed me fwirst," Ryan said and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Say sorry to each other, yes? And then maybe you can share the markers." Mrs. Smith said and Brendon was not happy. He is not sharing his scented markers.

Ryan, however, said, "I'm sworry. I didn't realise they were yours." Ryan then stood up and hugged Brendon.

Brendon hated Ryan right there and then. Brendon loves getting cuddled so he cuddled back. It doesn't mean he's apologizing.

"Brendon. Say sorry and say that you can share markers." Brendon reluctantly said, "sorry," then, "you can't share my mawkers. They're mwine! But you can have the owange one because they smell yucky."

Ryan beamed. It lit up his whole face and he grabbed Brendon's hand to skip off back to the classroom.

Ryan used the normal colored markers but when coloring his dog orange, he used the orange scented marker.

Brendon was okay with that. He felt bad for not using the orange marker because he didn't like the scent of it. Now, someone uses Mr. Orange marker so Mr. Orange marker is now happy he's being used. Brendon's happy as well.

He's also happy because he's made a new friend. Maybe after coloring, they can play in the sandbox. Brendon can have someone to play with.


End file.
